miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Magecraft
Magecraft, thaumaturgy or sorcery is the artificial reenactment of a mystery, a miracle. Following the entry for Magic, Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and miracles from before became technically possible through science. Yet, modern Magecraft remains far inferior from that of the past. Magecraft that interfere with people’s mind do not need material compensation (Toukakoukan), but instead will take a toll on the user’s mind. Curses are not considered a type of magecraft, but are taught in secrecy in the Middle East. Practioners of Magecraft are called Magus; of Thaumaturgy, Thaumaturge; of Alchemy, Alchemists; of Alkahestry, Alkahest; of Astrology, Astrologists. 'Thaumaturgy' 魔術 - "Majutsu" The general term used to refer to the several modern schools of Magecraft. Divergences can be found among different schools, but the fundamental basis is “to convert prana inside the user’s body to transform the external world”. The practitioner acts in accord with the system that each school operates under to execute a pre-built program. That “program” is a set of universal rules that interfere with nature once they are enforced. The power that enforces those rules is the prana of the magus and the command to so is made from the mind. The greater the interference, the greater will be the amount of prana consumed. Thaumaturgy draws its power from Akasha. However, because that amount of power is fixed, the more people draw from it at the same time, the more Magecraft’s capacities become mundane. In short, the greater is the collective number of magi, the weaker their individual power will be. This is part of the reason why modern Magecraft is considered weaker to that of the past's for many people developed their own type of magic and abilities. e.g. The ancient gods, heretics (agnostic), humanists, etc Each school engraves their system of Thaumaturgical Theory into the world and uses the rules of that system to operate their spells. The efficiency of a system depends on how disseminated it is (i.e. the more people believe and/or use it). It is not uncommon for a system to not work properly when used outside its place of origin. In that regard, the teachings and holy words of the Church is the Thaumaturgical Theory with greatest number of believers and effective area. The main aim of the magi’s academia is to turn the impossible possible. If something cannot be achieved with modern Thaumaturgy, the magi research and develop their arts just for the sake of changing that. After a certain point of development, differences between power and even between Magic and Thaumaturgy start to lose their importance in practical terms. A battle between two great Magi will not be decided by their power, but by who possesses the system whose rules has the fewer tears. Not the power behind them, but the concepts they work under. In short, Thaumaturgy is the research, explanation, reenactment, and creation of phenomenon such as Magic and Sorcery using time, resources, scientific, mathematical, and arcane methods. 'Magic and Sorcery' 魔法・魔術 - Mahou to Majutsu There is an enormous difference between Magic and Sorcery. Magic refers to something which defies logic, but can still be achieved by anyone given time using arcane methods. Sorcery refers to the miracles that completely defy reality that can never be achieved just through time and effort alone. Thaumaturgy is used to describe magical effects that could possibly be created by science given sufficient time and resources. It is contrasted with "true magic" (sorcery), miracles beyond the capabilities of scientific knowledge. Simply said, Thaumaturgy can be substitued as/is "magic" while Sorcery can be substitued as/is "true magic." 'Consecration' 聖別 - Seibetsu Seibetsu are the trademark weapons of the Thaumaturge. Though first appearing as regular weapons, it is immediately put through the process of acceptance or invoking by the elements, allowing it capability to cut through spiritual bodies. Each Thaumaturge carries Seibetsu, and each is unique. Seibetsu's shape and abilities are based on their owner's spirit. Once a Thaumaturge is awakened to their Akasha, their Seibetsu will be created. Depending on the Elemental affinity, Akasha, spirit, and personality of the Thaumaturge, the Seibetsu's weaponry nature will be determined. Most Seibetsu take the form of blades such as katanas, long swords, knives, etc. Others have been known to take the form of guns, maces, axes, scythes, etc. In the case of Tsurugi Hibiki, her Seibetsu are in the form of two blades--a silver wakizashi (Gintsuki) and a black kodachi (Kuroitsuki)--and two red, magic pistols (Tsumi no Hono and Akai Sazanami). Seibetsu are reflections of the Thaumaturge's being, so they cannot be physically broken or damaged. When a Thaumaturge dies, their Seibetsu will disappear as well. Also, there is actually no set name for Seibetsu, so the responsibility of naming is given to the Thaumaturge. 'Foundations of Thaumaturgy' ''Equivalent Exchange 等価交換 - Toukakoukan The primary rule of Thaumaturgy is Equivalent Exchange. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of prana to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the ''phantasm category, something made out entirely of images and might even not exist naturally anymore, will be eventually wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule. Alkahestry is a branch of Thaumaturgy, similar in concepts to Alchemy, that specializes in keeping phantasm in the plane of existence. ''Reenactment 再現 - Saigen The basis behind Thaumaturgical Theory is to reenact the miracles--magic, sorcery, the supernatural phenomena. Thaumaturgical Theory 魔術理論 - Majutsuriron Also called 基盤 (literally foundation) or ''Thaumaturgical set, it is the system of rules that are “engraved in the world” by a specific teaching of Magecraft and that allows their Thaumaturgy to function. Many teachings can be learned and utilized at one time, with different theories that could influence each other. See Elements. 'Mechanisms of Magecraft ' 'Resistance' 抗魔力 - Koumaryoku A power inherent of anyone with prana, the capacity to resist spells which aim to control the target by the spiritual medium (those among the lines of sleep, paralysis, silencing, and coercion). By circulating prana inside the body, one can reject outside prana that tries to invade oneself. Therefore, it is possible to disrupt a spell before it can complete itself. A very efficient form of defense, it makes difficult to affect even lesser magi. Also, those who are not magi but still possess prana may unconsciously protect themselves like this. Because of it, most magi use spells capable of physical interference rather than just spiritual ones. However, what is being rejected is the prana, not the spell itself. A spell that has already been completed and is manifesting its effects cannot be cancelled like this. 'Breathing & Walking' 呼吸・歩法 – Kokyuu to Hohou Though mainly affects one’s physical fitness, it also play a role in the strength of nature interference. The absorption of outer energy (mana --> od) to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. The magi use enchanted spells to cause a specific phenomenon to occur, but those whose breathing, movement, body and very existence can cause nature interference are beyond that. An example would be the Shinto practice of banishing evil spirits and other unnatural forces by just clapping. However, this particular skill is something that takes a lifetime to learn. Not valued by Western magi, but among the teachings of the east, the techniques of breathing and walking are high-level secrets that can’t just be imitated or easily learned. Therefore, Eastern schools always search for at least one individual capable of mastering them in a generation. 'Bounded Field ' 結界 ''-'' Kekkai A bounded field is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in "knitting" a network of prana and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or an object, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. By definition, it should not be possible to move them once they are set. The most powerful type of Bounded Field makes the space itself act as a boundary line and it is on a level comparable to high-level magic. (Tsurugi Hibiki, however, can create such Bounded Fields effortlessly.) Mechanics The purpose and properties (Boundary or Barrier) of the Bounded Field are determined by runic characters that spreads across the circumference of the boundary line; the Bounded Field itself are often modeled after magic circles for one is easiest to manipulate or work in such a shape. Bounded fields that defend against magical/spiritual properties are simply called boundaries. Those that defend against physical properties are known as barriers: *Boundary: Warding off spells to an extent / Blocking off the stream of specific elements / Trapping spiritual or magical bodies / Amplifying magic *Barrier: Blocking physical matter/objects to an extent / Deflecting physical matter/objects to an extent / Trapping physical bodies Once constructed, the established boundary line will delimit the range of the powers of the Bounded Field, but it is possible to engrave additiional runes across the interior of the field to expand the area of effect and strengthen it. Removal of these runes by a third party is possible as long as the technique used to engrave it isn’t too advanced. In this case, it is only possible to temporarily hinder the Bounded Field by dissipating or destroying the prana used to activate it, but the creator of the Bounded Field can amend this by simply putting more prana back into it. As their original purpose was for the creation of safe havens, the effects that can be set within a Bounded Field are in their majority those whose aim is to protect the caster. Offensive variants do exist ("Deflection-type barriers"), but as they work through indirect magical interference their efficiency against those who can protect themselves magically is low. Advanced Bounded Fields work on a subconscious level to prevent onlookers from noticing it, but placing those on a large area increase the chances of being detected by a trained magic user. An ideal Bounded Field is the one that cannot be detected by anybody. 'Prana' Prana (魔力) is the power source used to actualize the mysteries of Magecraft. Divided into two types: *''Mana'' (マナ) is the energy existing in the atmosphere. Produced by the world itself, it is the main power source to fuel Magecraft. Although usually found in great quantities, once used up in a specific area, it will take some amount of time for it to be replenished. However, it is quite difficult to use all the Mana in an area. *''Odic Force'' (オド), often shortened to "Od", is the energy found within living organisms, life force so to say. Once depleted, the body will naturally, but slowly restore itself over time. Of course, there are ways to increase the rate of recovery such as receiving Od from others through Alkahestry or... through bodily fluids from sexual activities. The only real difference between the two types is their abundance: mana can be found almost anywhere in great quantities, thus is called Greater Source by the magi. Comparatively, the energy inside humanoids is much smaller in amount, therefore received the name of Lesser Source. Strictly speaking mana and od is the energy in its raw state, while prana is energy once it has been imbued by the acting elements and then expended in arcane methods such as Magecraft. Regarding nature interference Magecraft mentioned before, at least for those of large-scale, activation is required the use of mana regardless of the amount of od that the magus has. In fact, is common practice among the magi to start up their spells with od and then keep them running with mana. Only small-scale spells that do not interact with the environment directly are performed entirely with od, an example of which would be "Alchemy: Reinforcement --> being influenced." Prana do not possess any elemental attribute. However, it will tune itself in accordance with the element(s) in question until the moment that is released. 'Incantations (Spell Triggers)' 詠唱・呪文 – Eishou to Jumon Also known as aria, it is an activity necessary for the activation of Magecraft. Procedure-wise, incantations would be the “application” part in a system of application, acceptance, examination and issuance. Aria is employed by spellcasters of types, including psychics, shamans, witches/warlocks, curse weavers, but is most closely associated with magus. 'Mechanisms' When making use of a Thaumatugical Theory, one has to go through a pre-established process. For large-scale system like these, incantations are just a part of said process. For a personal-style of Thaumaturgy (Hibiki) however, they play the important role of self-hypnosis: to place the mind of the magus in a state in which it can effectively control their prana and thus activate a spell. Spells have predetermined capacities; so the powers of a particular spell will always remain the same, no matter which magus uses it; the incantations, however, may differ. Regular incantations are something chanted not towards the outer world, but to one’s inner world; they are actions that activate the thaumaturgical process inside one’s body and reflect one’s nature. As long as the incantation of a spell possesses a specific meaning and/or a set of keywords are included in it, the particulars of said incantation are left to the caster's personal tastes. Therefore, it is only natural that they differ from magus to magus. No surprise, magi that boast a great ego usually have long incantations for their spells. The greater the meaning behind the contents of an incantation to the caster, the better the final result will be. The stronger the self-hypnosis, the more the magus can optimize the use of his/her prana. Changing the words of an incantation does not mean much; what matters is the meaning behind them. Spells are classified accordingly with the length of their incantations: *Instant-Action – Instantaneous spells. Requirement for activation is only to focus prana within one's body. (The slightly larger majority of Hibiki's spells are instant-action.) *Single-Line – Spells that the incantation is made of a single phrase composed of three words at the very least. A thaumaturgical process very well stabilized and easily activated. *Five-Line – High level spells with incantations made of five phrases. Sorcery begins at Five-Line. *Ten-Count – Extremely high level spells; already considered a simple ritual. The minimum step necessary to activate High Thaumaturgy (spells with power ranked A or above). Consisting of ten phrases or more. A fully trained magus can perform them in about a minute. This also includes high-level Sorcery. More than the power of the spell, this particular classification seems to be related on how smoothly a mystery can be reenacted: the easier a miracle can be actualized the shorter its incantations will be. On that account, Hibiki's incantation to activate her Sorcery, Kara no Kyōkai, is slightly above Five-Line. 'Incantation-related Skills' 'High-Speed Aria' 高速詠唱 - Kousoku Eishou A skill of modern magi, allows chanting of incantations at a faster pace. Activation of thaumaturgy is done in half the normal time (ex: Ten-Count spells are done in 30 seconds - 1 minute). 'Syllables-Action' 音節アクション - Onsetsu Akushon The ability to shorten the phrases within and incantation to instantaneously cast them. Only available for One-Line or weak Five-Line. This ability is extremely rare in magus, and few are known to possess it. (Tsurugi Hibiki possesses this ability and uses musical notations to shorten incantations to minimal length.) 'High-Speed Divine Words' 高速神言 - Kousoku Shingon The innate power of greater entities to activate thaumaturgy without the use of a spell trigger. The language of gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. Unfortunately, this takes a toll on the spell's actual effectiveness, ignoring the rule that spells have a pre-determined capacity. (Single-Action and "Syllables"-Action are an exception.) To a user of Divine Words, actualization of mysteries is not done through a process, but more through a direct order. Again, it is a power long lost by modern, humanoid magi. 'Classical Elements' Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void (Ether). Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. The set of Elements that, according to the teachings of several Magecraft teachings, are the basic substances that shapes existence. 1st set: Fire is called normal and Wind is said to be noble. 2nd set: Fire is called normal and Water is said to be noble. A magus normally has the capacity to manipulate at least two of them per set. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. This is a misconception though, for these new elements are simply compound elements. For example, the manipulation of a liquid would require the usage of Water and Wind, while the formation of a puddle need only require Water. 'Branches of Thaumaturgy' Thaumaturgy branches off into three major magical arts. Practioners and individuals that study these magical arts normally do not have knowledge of its base origin: 'Alchemy' 錬金術 ''- Renkinjutsu Magic that focuses its studies around the flow of matter and its existence based on scientific facts. They are mostly influenced by the ''scientific elements, but also have knowledge of the primordial ''elements. Most alchemists research on conversion of matter, but some others delve in the conversion of phenomena. Alchemy is often used to detect prana, manipulate prana into physical matter, cause "reactions" through ''primordial elements, and extract the scientific elements for other various uses. 'Alkahestry' 煉丹術 - Rentanjutsu Magic that is quite similar in concepts to Alchemy. Od, being the only type of prana expended, makes use by specializing in creating medicine, directly healing wounds through use of magic, keeping phantasmal projections in the plane of existence (Void), and absorbing or stealing prana from other magical users through various spells. Having originated in the East, "practioners" of alkahestry do not study anything in particular and is more like a religious belief, stating Akasha as "Nirvana." 'Astrology' 星占 - Hoshiuranai Magic that studies the stars and its correspondence with fate, time, and space. Mainly used to determine or examine specific physical and magical details about a certain individual, it can determine one's elemental affinity, one's Od, and even a person's Akasha. Methods to change one's elemental affinity also exists, but are very painful or dangerous. However, practical usage during combat has yet to be discovered. *''Numerology'' - Related to Astrology, it studies numbers using advanced mathematics as a way to determine one's mental capabilities, and thus, magical abilities. All three of these together: Alchemy, Alkahestry, and Astrology, along with its base origin, Thaumaturgy, forms Magecraft. Other magical arts such as Black Magic, White Magic, Spatial/Time Magic are derived from Thaumaturgy (B.M.), Alkahestry (W.M.), Alchemy (S.M.), and Astrology (S/T.M.) respectively. (Only some were mentioned.) 'Akasha (Origin)' 起源 - Kigen The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual; some are even capable of conquering and mastering it into an attack, a sort of weapon, magic, or even sorcery. Regarding the scholars of the supernatural, Origins describe the precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity just indicates one’s general alignment. There are cases of magus without any Elemental Affinity that are still capable of casting spells by simply following his Origin. As long as he does that, one can even overcome greater obstacles such as lack of prana or lack of talent for Magecraft altogether. 'Known Origins-' *'Tsurugi Hibiki: '''Void/Nothingness (Also stated as "conflict before the accident.") *'Luna Miyuki: Wretchedness *'Tsurugi Yuki: '''Taboo (To stray away from the norm.) *'Sara L. Rasputin: 'Prominence (Unable to be ignored.) *'Daichi Ai: 'Meditation (Calm/collective but strong.) *'Rorrim: 'Normalcy *'Dommeh: 'Normalcy *'Xuai/Raquien: '''Refutation '''NOTE: People with full Japanese names, for example, "Fuirutsu Rin" have their names in eastern order (, , ). Those with western names such as "Sara L. Rasputin" have their names in western order (, , ).